Vlaasarak
Vlaasarak is a lion kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. First encountered by Seslinian in Buckinghamshire, he eventually evolves into one of his closest allies alongside Kaulos. However, unlike his spin off counterpart Tyrath, Vlaasarak is heroic from the very beginning Appearance Like Blasteovark, Jomnune and many other animals in the series, Vlaasarak is described in minimal detail and the same way Blasteovark is; A big cat that resembles either a lion or a tiger and it is not until Part 5 where he is actually revealed: "As the smoke cleared, the shadow cat which had been plaguing first Hampshire and then Buckinghamshire was revealed: The cat was just as heavily built as Blasteovark with a more compact body with powerful legs, a powerful build and powerful jaws and teeth. Unlike Jomnune however who was smaller so was distinguished as a male, the cat was distinguished by a male just by looking at it: Its coat was a yellow gold and its head was surrounded with huge shaggy fur that gave it a far regal appearance than Jomnune's pitiful mane that only grew on the back of his neck. This was the shadow cat as Clementine described: A lion. 5 meters from nose to tail, only 1.5 meters smaller than a Bengal tiger and 2.4m at the shoulder. Blasteovark and other Tigers may have been bigger, but when it came to weight, the Lion was given a much more heavier weight to compensate for its powerful build; Blasteovark weighed 440kg, the lion weighed another 60kg: 500kg. You'd think he'd be hard to miss, wouldn't you? But you'd be wrong; Very wrong." Personality While the motivations of Blasteovark and Jomnune are shown to attack humanity from the very beginning, Vlaasarak's motivation for coming to Buckinghamshire are sketchy at first because very little is known about him as he does not attack humanity nor does he defend it as an earlier draft would have shown; it was scrapped because it was felt to be underwhelming and kill the surprise of Vlaasarak's alliance. Unlike Seslinian's previous enemy, Vlaasarak is shown to be a lot more benevolent as he is not shown moving around with stealth like Blasteovark does in The King of the Fells and instead moves around Buckinghamshire as if he owns the place. It is also shown that unlike Seslinian, his animosity with Jomnune is a lot more natural because of the fact he is a lion and Jomnune is a Spotted Hyena. It is only at the end of his first appearance is Vlaasarak revealed as a heroic character, helping Seslinian to drive Jomnune away from Buckinghamshire by smothering him in smoke while Seslinian blasts him with his mouth beam. Powers and abilities Owing to being a cat, Vlaasarak shares one thing in common with all of the feline characters in The Mammal Wars, friendly or hostile and that is he has quicker reflexes allowing him to evade enemies with ease and also to give himself a greater advantage in battle. In a lion's world, it is the lioness who hunts because they are smaller, quicker and do not have the disadvantage of the mane which would cause the lion to overheat in exertion. However, Vlaasarak can smooth his mane out which allows him another greater advantage in battle because he can actually react quicker to attacks. As well as laser eyes, Vlaasarak can also reflect attacks back at his opponents which he manages to do to Jomnune in the pair's first appearance. While powerfully built, he also has greater stamina and another power which he shares with Kaulos is that he also has a super leap which enables him to leap a long way away. But while Jomnune is one of the more powerful animals in the series, Vlaasarak is one of the most erratic and differs greatly from Seslinian with regards to his attacks because the fox prefers to think things out while the lion will attack an enemy at random. The Mammal Wars The King of the Fells: Vlaasarak only appears at the end of this story alongside Jomnune where he is shown prowling the Cambridge Military Hospital in Hampshire alongside Jomnune who prowls an abandoned holiday resort then moves on to the Green Lodge Naturopathic Center in Essex. Return to Buckinghamshire: By the events of Return to Buckinghamshire, Vlaasarak has left Hampshire and has journeyed across Berkshire and Oxfordshire to reach Buckingham in the county of Buckinghamshire. Here he is making his way to High Wycombe, incognito all the way. Like Jomnune, Vlaasarak is first found at High Wycombe where he is spotted by Felicity Barbrige and is described as such: "Like Blasteovark in Cumbria, it was a huge cat with the build of a tiger or a lion but unlike the tiger, it moved a lot more heavily. It also moved less like a leopard or a jaguar and moved more like a wolf; in confidence instead of stealth." Vlaasarak remains invisible until Seslinian and Jomnune confront each other for the first time at which point, the lion appears in a puff of smoke and reveals himself to England: "As the smoke cleared, the shadow cat which had been plaguing first Hampshire and then Buckinghamshire was revealed: The cat was just as heavily built as Blasteovark with a more compact body with powerful legs, a powerful build and powerful jaws and teeth. Unlike Jomnune however who was smaller so was distinguished as a male, the cat was distinguished by a male just by looking at it: Its coat was a yellow gold and its head was surrounded with huge shaggy fur that gave it a far regal appearance than Jomnune's pitiful mane that only grew on the back of his neck. This was the shadow cat as Clementine described: A lion. 5 meters from nose to tail, only 1.5 meters smaller than a Bengal tiger and 2.4m at the shoulder. Blasteovark and other Tigers may have been bigger, but when it came to weight, the Lion was given a much more heavier weight to compensate for its powerful build; Blasteovark weighed 440kg, the lion weighed another 60kg: 500kg. You'd think he'd be hard to miss, wouldn't you? But you'd be wrong; Very wrong." Lion and Fox begin to show their true heroic nature and alliance when they protect humanity from the Hyena and begin to attack him until the fox lures Jomnune to Sheephouse Wood. Here, the animals fight again where the fight is a lot more violent and reveals more and more of the animal's abilities; including Vlaasarak's ability to attack Jomnune at random. and Jomnune. This fight would also be used for the fights of him and Kaulos in the following story, the final fight between Bastamander and Zautsuar in The Lizard King and Venia and Nelarth in Warlords.]] Despite a fierce battle, Jomnune forces Vlaasarak to retreat and attacks Seslinian in the story's climatic battle and it is here where at first, Jomnune has the upper hand and prepares to drown Seslinian into a lake; only the timely intervention of Vlaasarak is enough to save him when the lion sprays the Hyena with smoke from his mouth and Seslinian helps by blasting the Hyena with a mouth attack. Once Jomnune disappears, lion and fox observe each other and give out sounds of a friendly nature with the lion giving out a meow and Seslinian making another friendly noise; the lion finally takes a last look at Seslinian and leaves the county. Girls of England: The PHANTOM Invasion: See Also * Tyrath, dragon and eventual closest ally of Firroth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Monsters